Wheeled vehicles provide better mobility than tracked vehicles in some situations such as dense forests, urban areas and some soft soils. The generally smaller size and lighter weight result in better transportability and easier deployment. Due to the lower weight, smaller size and inherent simplicity of wheeled vehicles the operational and support cost is lower than for tracked vehicles. Finally, in the highly political peacekeeping arena, the wheeled vehicle projects less threat while providing a reasonable level of protection and fire power.
With modern technology, wheeled vehicles now possess significant survivability. Vehicle survivability on the battlefield is achieved through a combination of characteristics including armor, agility, and the ability to respond to an aggressor.
There has been an impressive array of weapons that have been mounted on wheeled vehicles as a mobile platform to respond to an aggressor. The primary limitation of these weapons as a survivability factor is the speed of response and the protection of the gunner. For example, missiles are highly lethal but cannot be fired quickly or on the move. They are more of a stand-off, defensive, or ambush system than a direct offensive system, or one that can be used in response to a spontaneous lethal encounter. Small caliber weapons are effective against soft and lightly armored targets, but the gunner is exposed and the response time is variable depending on the situation and conditions. Further, the accuracy of the response is limited, based on the ability of the gunner and whether the vehicle is moving or stationary.
Thus, there was a need in the art for a weapon control system that is applicable to any vehicle or tripod mounted weapon that will permit target acquisition and firing of the weapon from inside the vehicle.
In the copending parent application, the above deficiencies were overcome by a Weapon Control System having a remotely controlled, two-axis weapon platform for vehicle mounted weapons such as MK19, M2, or M60 machine guns. The disclosed Weapon Control System included four basic components: Weapon Mount, Electronics Unit, Remote Control Unit, and Hull Turret Disconnect. The Weapon Control System can be operated in either a Local Mode or a Remote Mode. Operation in the Local Mode is identical to operation of a standard vehicle weapon mount. Operation in the Remote Mode allows target viewing, slewing, and firing of the weapon from within a vehicle.
However, accuracy and stable targeting is also essential.